Twin Tails
by Troublesomes
Summary: The price of freedom is heavy. But what would you pay for something you knew nothing of? I write to the one reading these words. To the one who has read my story up till now. Till the last few pages all was a lie. A story written with false truths. I will not rewrite but set straight these words. My story will not end though the ink will fade. The rest is my true story. EveryonexOC
1. Chapter 1

I could see all. Or rather hear all. From inside my dark prison I could hear the alarms and the screams echoing from above me. The smell of blood entered the blood stream of the building poisoning the air ways. It was a smell I was use to but this blood smelled different. Did blood not all smell the same? A sudden scream draws my entire body upwards**. **Lost; a word I had never known. My body goes slack like a piece of ribbon. I look around the dark room deprived of everything but straw bedding, even light is only found squeezing under the door. The dark never bothered me; in fact it saved me, hid me, protected me, but for the first time I felt scared in my sanctuary. Defeated and beaten down by despair every time the screams echoed. I would be forgotten in here, left in the dark forever. Till all fell silent, no, if I listen carefully, a faint flurry of confused mummers drifts through the air. Then two figures crash though the wall. The dust finally settles and my eyes adjust to see the two figures, one clad in white and one a metallic purple.

I stayed close to the wall in the shadows left in the corner and watch with wild eyes. I had acquainted myself with humans before but these were different. Their eyes focused straight forward and as sharp as their weapons. Weapons, another word I'd never been able to use. Sparks: swords meet at a point of light. No, not swords. As they jump away from each other I see it. The one in white's left arm extends, long and black with thin sharp blades as fingers. He radiates with warm frightful power. I decide I like him though not sure why. The other does have a sword but I was wrong in calling him human. He was a monster. His outline resembles a human but at closer inspection strange deformities scream not human. I fear him, for he was covered in the same blood that now ran though the building walls.

Their fight raged on in my room only for a few second till they threw themselves though the ceiling. I follow them without thinking. The one in white was the key to open up my world, he would not escape. I chased them down a short tunnel till it opened up into a large room shaped how I guess the inside of a cylinder would look like. But time to stare was better spent with the two fighters now dancing in midair with flashes of steel and light at every meeting. I want to dance. I want to fight. My own weapons itched to cut the purple villain. Standing up I sway my two tails to my side stroking the metal blades at the end.

"Wait, please wait," I remember the day I asked why I was different than the people who visited me. They said I was special and possess a power called innocence. They said mine was a parasite type uniquely called Peacocks Tails because the shape of the blades at the end resembled the eye of a peacock feather. I never understood what was so great, but I did know that they were why I went through test after test, day after day. But now I had a way out and it was just out of reach.

"You're slowing down exorcist," a raspy voice called me from my daydreams and back to the fight. The one in white was on one knee panting. He was pinned down and blood ran down his arm. No. The monster stalked toward the white one. No. His arm rose, brought up the stained blade. No. He began to swing the sword down.

"NOOO!"

My body moved in an instant; a flash. I never knew I was this fast. As I neared the battle my twin tails flew into action, coming up for the impending block.

Nothing.

That was all I saw and felt for a second till all rush and surprise faded away. I stood facing the smooth twisted face of purple. I stood with unseen eyes burning into me with interest and hate, legs braced, tails crosses right above my head, hands bracing the flat sides, and sword caught in the middle. Looking back I could see the surprised face of my key, a boy with white hair. At the meeting of my eyes he looked away. I knew why- for only seconds ago I had seen my cat slit eyes within the purple reflection. Why was I different?

"Why..."

"Why what…darling?" Only then did I realize my internal question had escaped me, and I was now talking to a monster that reeked of death. "Why do I kill? Why do I hurt people? Speak up…darling."

His voice came out like a chocked hiss as he put more pressure into his sword causing me to slide back a little. At this point I had lost all advantage and momentum. My eyes drifted to the floor below me, I was so scared I swear my legs were shaking.

I had been taught about the world from inside my dark cage, but it was nothing compared to what the world was really like. I wanted to see more. See a sunrise, smell the air, feel the bite of snow, the warmth of a fire, but was this where it all would end? I couldn't fight like the boy nor had the guts.

Just then an old quote I once read popped into my head. 'If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit.' No I won't die. I may not know how to fight but I will make him think I do. I glance once at the boy behind him, our eyes lock and at a nod of his head I understood. This boy would not only be my key but my savior as well. I hardened my expression and look up. My purple reflection smiled back at me with a grin of pure satisfaction.

"Sorry. Let me ask again…Why don't you leave."

* * *

Hey there, if you're reading this you probably read the whole thing and i hoped you liked it. If you just skipped down here I have one thing to say, cheater (just kidding). This is my first fan fiction but not my first time writing. I know my writing style can get weird at times but if you like it let me know. This is kind of a test on ideas so if I get good feedback I will be sure to continue. Also sorry about words that don't belong or misspellings, my major weakness, but I tried hard as I read though it a few time and find mistakes. Should update soon. Thanks for reading.

Special Thanks To: Mysyticmoon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Just a heads up, think of this more of a continuation of the first chapter.

* * *

"Why don't you leave."

"Ohhh... Trust me I will," the Akuma- as I later learned- leaned in, putting his cold cheek on the edge of his blade and hissed, "When you're all dead."  
There! I drop the tail that was supporting the right side causing the sword to grind down the length of my opposite tail. The blade was sharper than I expected and left a mark down the armor but it served its purpose. The sword had slid right into its owner. It wasn't enough to dent him but it caused him to jump back giving the boy - who I later came to know as Allen - an opening to strike. He jumped up from behind me attacking from above.

The Akuma saw it and moved to block the skyward assault, but I wasn't done. Claws and sword met in open air but I was under the Akuma. Down on all fours I struck like a scorpion upwards. Unsure of where to aim the hit fell weak and slow. The Akuma grabbed below the blade of my tail and spun, sending both Allen and me flying. I landed on the ground between two pillars holding up the next floor, but Allen was not so lucky. Hitting a pillar dead on with a cracking thud, he fell to the ground, dazed as the dust cleared. With the Akuma charging in and no time to spare, I ran toward Allen. I reached out to grab him but the Akuma was faster than he looked. We reached Allen at the same time but the Akuma was ahead with an arm drawn back to punch. I manage to miss the full force of the blow by jumping back but was still thrown through the air but I wouldn't go flying. I hooked my tails around the pillar and swung back around twice as fast. My feet landed on the metal chest, square and true, but the Akuma only took a step back whereas my ankles felt ready to break. I pushed away just in time to avoid being slashed. landing right in front of Allen, I let out a cry and fell to my knees as my ankles gave out. Allen stirred behind me.

How were we going to win? We consisted of a beginner with swollen ankles who until few minutes ago lived life as a hermit, a boy who had probably smashed into too many things for the day and looked like he needed something to eat: and all up against an overgrown purple ant with super armor who liked to kill people.

"You might want to move!" a new voice sounded from across the room. There was a flash of blue and then we were next to a red headed pirate - who I later discovered was not a pirate - with a heavy looking hammer. Before questions could be asked he shouted with the same voice as before, "Fire Seal!" He slammed the hammer down to the ground. At first nothing happened, and then a column of fire consumed the Akuma.

"A bit of a show off isn't he?" The question came from a girl sitting next to me. When I looked at her she just smiled. "My name's Lenalee Lee and this is Lavi. I'll be right back," and with a wink she was gone. I soon found her high in the air above the Akuma, who was still recovering from being baked alive. With a quick flip she rocked down slamming her heels into the Akuma. She was so fast that for a second both just stopped in time till it caught back up and the shiny head cracked against the floor. A bright light and quick explosion marked the end of the battle.

Lenalee Lee walked back with her boots fading from the blue light that circled it back into normal shoes. I guessed she was how we went from one end of the room to another before we burst into flames.

"Hey Allen, who's your friend?" Lavi was standing in front of me leaning down into my face. "She's a pretty one," I didn't like the look on his face nor where he was looking but decided a kick wouldn't be smart and a punch unaffected, so I resorted to putting my blades to his throat.

"Aww how kind. How about my tails? Are they pretty too?"

"Yes very." He backed up respectfully as Allen and Lenalee laughed at his failed attempt. Lavi finally tired of the joking and jumped on Allen ruffling his white hair in a head lock.

"So are you an exorcist? I haven't seen you around before?" Lenalee's soft spoken question quieted the rowdy fighters but confused me.

"What's an exorcist?"

"Well they are those who use innocence to..."

"Innocence? They told me about that. They said I have it too."

"They." The three of them all looked taken back but Allen's stomach was the first to recover as it let out a grumpy growl.

"How about we talk about this over dinner," I grabbed Allen's offered hand and he began to pull me to my feet. I made it half way till I let out a quick whimper and fell against the wall. My legs were shaking and my feet hurt so I was forced to dig my tails into the ground to support me. When asked if I was ok, I told them how I had tried to kick the metal chest of the Akuma. Lavi let out a chuckle, saying something about how he liked my style and then offered me his back. I decided he wasn't that bad a guy as I thought, though I'd still keep an eye on him. With a nod from Lenalee I climbed onto the pervert's back, and with tails trailing behind we made our way to the kitchen.

_My first fight was not an easy one but I was thankful for those lonely hours I spent mastering the use of my tails. That was probably what leads to my small amount of fighting skill though I think it was mostly instinct. Everything moved on its own. The moments I thought. The moments I hesitated. The__moments__I stopped. Those were the __moments __I got hurt or put others in trouble. Yes, I'm still only an animal, rushing into the fight without a plan. One day I hope to fight as a skilled human dancing through my battles. Now it was possible, now I was free of my cage. I decided I wanted to live in this new world._

_So I will leave behind these pages that were my only friend during my days living in that dark room.__I write to the one reading these words. To the one who has read my story up till now. Till the last few pages all was a lie. A story written with false truths. I will not rewrite but set straight these words. My story will not end though the ink will fade. The rest is my true story._

~From the diary of Roxanne H. Salamandra

* * *

Done with that! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think and ill have another chapter out soon.

Special thanks to: Mysyticmoon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*ok I'm going 3rd person on you, now that we are out of the diary (for now) sorry about the slow update*

* * *

Everything was black in the distance a lone figure motions for me to follow him. I Start to but I'm stuck in place unable to move. The figure stops and turns to me, they seem so familiar.

"Who are you!" Roxanne jumped to her feet and stood dazed till a sudden jerk threw her against a large window. Looking around she remembered that they where on a train heading to go meet up with the bookman. It was all just another dream.

"Umm Im Lavi and this is Allen. Did you really forget?" Lavi and Allen were sitting across from where Roxanne had been sitting both looked greatly confused and worried. Roxanne slowly sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Roxanne, are you ok?" This time it was Allen expressing his concerns. Looking up from her pitiful position she gave the two of them a small smile.

"Yea, was just having another weird dream."

"Another one? Was it the same?" Roxanne nodded a reply as she remembered the first time it happened. It was only a few days ago after her chance meeting with Allen and the Akuma. They were walking to get some food but the group had to take many detours around destroyed passages of the black order when Roxanne had fallen asleep on Levi's back.

~(back at the black order, right after the attack)~

"Hey that hurts!" Levi's voice had broken the dream leaving her shaking and gripping Levi's shoulders for dear life.

"Your shanking. You sure you shouldn't go to the medical ward?" Lenalee had insisted before and had to be convinced that Roxanne would be fine. Though that was before she passed out and started shaking in a cold sweat.

"I'm just a little tired and had a bad dream. I'll tell you about it after I can get some food in my stomach." She smiled at Lenalee before turning to Levi, "sorry about the nails."

After dinner Roxanne explained her dream to her new found companions. Questions were asked about who it was, what the promise was, and save them from what. All of which were answered with a, "I really don't know." All Roxanne knew was that she had lived her whole life in that dark room. She had never made a promise and never seen the girl in her dream before. A long pause of pondering had swept over the trio who had been listening to Roxanne's story. The conversation started up again when Allen realized no one knew the girls name.

"Roxanne H. Salamandra."

"Salamandra?" Lenalee Frowned in thought, "What a strange name. I've never heard anything like it."

"I have," Lavi was stared at his empty plate. He knew the name but could only recall one thing about it.

"It's the name belonging to a family, made not of blood but of the power they possess."

"So I have a real family somewhere?"

"No," Levi lifted his eyes to meet Roxanne's. "They lived during the time of the Romans and disappeared with the empire. I believe they were deep into the politics with lots of influence. "

All hope left Roxanne, did she even have a family?

"But that's only what I remember." Lavi recover and reached out to Roxanne, patting her on the head. "You would do better to ask bookman, that old panda knows a lot more than me. Just don't tell him I told you that." Everyone at the table laughed then it was decided they would head out to meet up with bookman.

"Where is bookman Levi?" Lenalee Asked as getting up to throwaway her trash.

"He went to check out the new headquarters. Since the counsel decided this place was too venerable after Lulubell's attack on the science division for that stupid egg thing. I guess they were right, uhh?"

"I guess so. Well I have to head over there pretty soon. The order wants me to set some up some gates for the ark to make moving easier."

Lenalee and Lavi both nodded understanding to Allen's reason. Roxanne was very confused but before she could ask any question two men in lab coats trailed by a man in glasses barged into the lunch room. They looked right at Roxanne and the groups table.

~(back on the train )~

"Roxanne? Earth to Roxy!"

Roxanne looked at Levi who was waving his hand in front of her face. When he realized Roxanne was back in the train he leaned back. Roxanne looked around and saw that Allen was gone, probably getting food. Roxanne got up and started digging through her luggage.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what Lavi? I do lots of things."

"Why do you space out, glaze over, sit there with a blank look?"

"I don't know I guess it's a habit I picked up all those years bored in that dark room."

"But what do you think about?"

Roxanne finally found what she was looking for, a little music box. She sat down and began winding the key.

"I think about what I've done. What I'm going to do. Who I am. Who I want to be. There are always questions to be answered, memories to be remembered"

"So you sit back and answer questions?"

Roxanne stopped and smiled at Levi. "A knowledgeable man will stop to answer every question, but never see the world out side his books. A wiseman will leave some questions unanswered and see the world beyond the pages."

Levi opened his mouth to ask another question when he saw Roxanne began to open the box. A sweet song sang from the box. Roxanne offered the box to Levi who took it with two hands.

"The the song is a lullaby. I should know the words but can neer quite remember them."

"Levi! Roxanne!" Allen slammed open the train booth door, his cursed eye activated. "we got to go now!"

* * *

*Hope I'm doing good with getting the plot started. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think will happen, cuz it will really help when I get writers block. Sorry about the spelling and grammar, slow updates, and shortish chapters. Thanks for reading!  
^_^ troublesomes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I have come too feel the comfort of people, but also the relief of solitude. In solitude you don't have to worry about what to say or how to say it. You can sit back with your thoughts. But solitude is a double edged sword that limits you. Your thoughts are purely yours but rough and chipped. Your stories are yours but left dull and unshared. People can release you and give you new heights, though I have found its like going from the collar to the cage. People, friends, free you only to restrict you in another way. Friendship is a word that dances with freedom but I prefer it and will fallow it which ever way it goes. Friendship contains you with loyalty.

-From the Diary of Roxanne H. Salamandra

"Where are we going Allen!"

"I think the better question would be why are we running and why do I have all your stuff... Levi!"

"I need my hands free if we run into trouble!"

"Oh and I don't!"

"No you can just use your tails."

"Levi, Roxy, both of you be quite! We need to get off this train. Be ready to fight."

The trio was running down the train aisles throwing out long trails of "sorry" and "excuse us" at the train passengers. Allen was in the lead plowing a path though the crowd. Lavi was second running with a goofy grin on his face like he was enjoying this little marathon, which made since since he didn't have any luggage to carrie. That was Roxanne's job in the back. She ran one hand holding Levi's luggage and the other trying to put on her exorcist coat. She was getting the most angry and confused looks because the luggage she was holding, with one of her tails, kept hitting people as she passed.

She finally managed to put on the coat when they stopped at the door at the back end of the train car.

"Come on Allen! Oh that jacket looks nice on you."

"Thank you Levi," Roxanne thought it looked good to and liked the way it fit. The Black order didn't have time to completely customize it but they did have time to swallow tail the back so she could freely use her tails. A little baggy but she could make it work. What was really nice was the hair clip Lenalee had lent her. She was able to pull her long blond hair back for once, or at lest most of it. Her bangs didn't reach all the way back and the clip wasn't big enough to hold all her hair so it was more like a crazy blond mop of hair, but it was nice to see wear she was going.

"It won't open!" Allen was still have trouble with the door.

"Just break it down"

"We can't do that!" Just then the door on the other end of the car exploded and two akuma walk into the train car of screaming people. After a look around they locked on to the group of exorcist yanking at the door.

"Duck!" A volley of needles would of made the group a nice set of pin cushions if Lavi hadn't pushed them down. The hedgehog akuma kept shooting at them as they hid behind some seat backs.

"I'm sick of this!" Roxanne had spilled the luggage all over and was not happy about getting shot at. She waited for the quick breaks between launches then ran to the door. Sliding the blade of her tail into the crack of the door she slid it down hard to break the lock.

"Come on boys! Try to keep up!" Roxanne slipped though the door right before a new wave of needles flew in. Allen just gave a quick smile at Lavi, who looked almost insulted.

When they made it out side they found Roxanne on the roof of the next car.

"Go though the inside ill lead one up here."

"Can you handle one on your own?"

"Yea their only level 2, I got this. Beside open space is my domain"

"But.."

"Got to go!" Levi pushed the still debating Allen though the door and fallowed behind as the akuma blasted though the the other door. They both looked up at Roxanne.

"Exorcist!" The evil hedgehog hissed at her while throwing two large needles at her. She deflected one and grabbed the other with her tails.

"That's not very nice." She turn and began to run down the roof.

"Filthy rat!" The hedgehog began to climb up the ladder till the other put out his hand.

"No I got this. Just be sure to get the job done before master gets done eating."

Roxy was standing on the far side of the roof inspecting the meddle she had caught. As expected it was tipped with the a poison.

"This will be interesting." A hissed voice can from down the roof.

"Yes well I have to meet some people soon so let's get this over with."

Roxanne turned to the Akuma she knew she could show any fear.

"Me too," the akuma stomped his foot and the roof around him turned to ice. "Your move."

Roxanne knew she had to win other wise her freedom would be taken away again. After that first day when the man In the lab coats stormed in they tried to take Roxanne away, back to that dark room, she decide she wanted to live in the real world with her freedom.

(Few days before)

* * *

"We're is she?! She is not allowed to leave her room!"

"Please calm down I'm sure we will find her." The man in the glasses chasing down the two lab coats was Komui Lee, Lenalee's brother. When they spotted Roxanne they came over to the table and grabbed her collar, dragging her from the table.

Roxanne tried to turn around and push away but in the fight she stepped wrong with her already hurt ankles. As she let out a soft cry the lab coats quickly let go of her.

"What? What did you do to her?"

The first lab coat turned to Allen and his friends with his skinny snake eyes. He looked about to pounce but Komui held him back saying stuff like a lot has happened and we all need to calm down. At the end snake eyes gave up and turned back too Roxanne.

"You, come with me. We have to get back. We have a lot of work to do and your foot will probably cause some problems."

Lenalee Didn't like the tone of voice the man used and as Roxanne got to her feet so did Lenalee.

"You can't just take her like she belongs to you!"

"Oh but I can because she belongs to central's science division and since I'm lead scientist, she belong to me."

Everyone looked towards Roxanne who stood behind the second lab coat. She stood like a collared animal fully submitted to its master. Face straight and cold, eyes glazed and unseeing. Lenalee Had seen the face before. She saw it every morning in the mirror before her brother had come to the order. Back when she to was only property.

"But if she doesn't want to go then why must she."

Lenalee Looked desperately at Komui but before he could agree or disagree the second lad coat, who's name tag read Patterson, stepped in.

"We can't say what she wants and nether can you. So until she tells us we can't do anything but what central..."

"I want to be an exorcist!" All eyes turn to Roxanne. Her eye darted between the two men that held her freedom. Both had open mouths and wide eyes, they had never seen Roxanne be so sure nor animated before.

"That's a acceptable request, right? I mean that's why I have innocence, right? That's why I'm here."

It took a while for the scientist to recover but when they did they agreed it was reasonable and they would talk to central. So for the next few days they waited and Roxanne trained. Mostly with a grumpy samurai who taught her how to fight with an edge.

(Back at the train)

* * *

When Roxanne was released she was sent with Allen and Lavi to the new headquarter but now she was on the roof of a speeding train with an evil frosty the snow man. At least he was down wind. Roxanne took a step forward when a chilled stream of air hit he back. Turning fast enough to see a deadly ice sickle racing for her back. Without even turning Roxanne brought up her silver tails, to block her back. The ice shattered on impact.

"don't think you have the advantage because you got the wind to your back." The akuma had his tongue hanging out past his chin. "I can turn water into ice, even the water in the air, the wind takes care of the rest." He held up his hand and ice formed into claws, then he paced forward towards Roxanne. "But don't think my ice will only be coming from behind you."

The akuma ran at Roxanne, ice long and cold outstretched towards her throat. Ice and metal meet infornt of Roxanne's face, close enough for the cold ice to nip at her nose. Behind she could her ice being formed in to long spears, marketing the air cold. With one tail holding back the ice claws she swished her remaining tail reading for some serious multi tasking.

Looking back at the akuma Roxanne couldn't help but be annoyed.

"I really do hate the cold." Roxanne then pushed down on the Akuma sending her up. Once in the air she twisted around to avoid the incoming ice missile. Bypassing Roxanne it ran right into Mr. Frosty himself, landing him on the roof with a thud. But the Akuma wasn't done he reached out and turned the roof to slick ice that caused Roxanne to slip and slid down the roof.

From inside the metal train car the battle above sounded more like a hail storm with giant pieces of hail, the size of bodies. Allen wondered whose body it was hitting the roof.

"Hey pay attention!" Lavi screamed at Allen before running back into battle. Levi was right this was his fight, Roxanne would be fine. Allen snapped clown clown around him at the last second as another onslaught of thorns came from the Akuma at the other end of the car. It was time to finish this.

"Lavi...!" With just a shout Lavi knew what Allen was thing and he slammed he hammer into the ground. Allen knowing what was comming hid behind the seats as fire engulfed the whole far end and the shot through the roof. Allen hoped that Roxanne was out of the way as he cut though the left over fire still settling down. He came face to face with the scorched Akuma, who screamed at Allen as he attempted to run the Akuma through. Before he could though, some thing came though hole in the roof.

"Get back Allen," Lavi gabbed the shocked exorcist by the collar and pulled him towards the middle of the car. Allen could now see what it was the landed on the Akuma. A giant icicle stuck though the floor sticking straight up, killing the Akuma. All was quite, even the hail storm out side had stilled. Then they could here foot steps walking across the roof.

"Roxy?" Levi leand on his hammer and peered up though the hole. "Were did you get the icicle?" The foot steps stopped at the edge of the hole the the owner peered over.

"How's it going, bo-y?"

Both Allen and Levi shot back away from the hole, weapons ready.

* * *

So that's it. sorry, chapters are really short and toke awhile to update and my spelling/grammar is killer. But thanks for following, favoriting, and reading. Will update as soon as I can. Please Review.

If you have a guess on who greeted Allen and Levi leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sometimes what we want to be isn't what we're meant to. Our destiny will reveal its self to us at which point you take it or leave it. It will sometime force us into situations unwanted to teach us something about ourselves. I'm not stupid enough to think that I must take that path nor that it will be the only opportunity to do so. But one shouldn't run away ether. I have come to terms with my fate. I believe there is an end and I will reach it by my own device or though destiny's wishes. I do not know what this end will hold and I don't want to. Good or bad the fact that there is an end is comfort. As of a few weeks ago I had no end. My life was an eternity of nothing. The nothingness would never end even if my time ended. The end I speak of is beyond the moral death of the body. No my end is when your soul becomes complete in a way that no matter how cruel your fate, how ugly you destiny, you are filled with sweet memories of times with the people you care about. That is all that matters in the end.

-From the Diary of Roxanne H. Salamandra

"Tyki," both Allen and Lavi were on full alert. The Noah Tyki stood as proud as ever in his suit though he looked a little different since they had last seen him on the ark. The black mass he was holding in his arms dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What's with that ugly expression? Aren't you glad to see me Allen-boy?" Lavi stepped forward a little. The earl and the Noah's had be after Allen for a while. At one time Tyki had tried to kill Allen and almost succeed. He wouldn't let him hurt Allen again. Tyki saw it too and could help but smile.

"Don't worry I'm not here for you. The earl has other things to deal with." At that Tyki shifted the black mess on the ground a pointed at the reviled face. Roxanne laid on the ground unconscious by Tyki's feet though she didn't seem hurt.

"What are you doing," Allen walked towards Tyki. "Let go of Roxy."

"You know I would love to but I don't." Allen lunched at Tyki but got nothing but air. Lavi flew past Allen and up through the hole in the roof towards Tyki

(Few moments before)

* * *

Roxanne use to hate the cold but after spending sometime dogging flying icicles from behind on top of a train made her despise it. Though if there was one thing she hated more it was the Akuma throwing them at her. The battle was a game of cat and mouse. All she could only attack after she'd jumped over, slid under, or cut apart the ice. She had more than once slipped on the icy roof and fallen face first into the cold metal roof.

Ice wasn't the only problem. Roxy had finally created an opening but before she could do anything a column of fire split and paused the battle, if only for a moment.

The Akuma waited till the fire was gone then plunged his ice sword into the roof and created a sheet of ice that ran across the roof trapping Roxanne's feet were she stood. A gust cold air told her an icicle was forming and as she turned to look is was no small matter. Big and sharp enough to turn her into a human shish kabobs. She had to dodge.

"I think we've reach the end of this little battle."

Roxanne shrugged, "I should of brought popcorn."

The Akuma gave Roxanne a twist smile and gave a showy bow lunching the giant icicle at her back. Roxanne was ready though. Jumping up and back she was able to avoid the jagged tip but the wind started punishing her the wrong way so she push off the ice with her hands landing behind the spear. Just in time to watch it impaled its creator. The Akuma cursed her one last time before exploding leaving nothing but ice and more ice. Roxy walked over to the giant ice spear that was still slightly intact.

"I hate the cold."

"Me too, can't even enjoy some warm soup."

Roxanne turned to see a man in a tux, black hair and a top hat.

"Who are you?"

"Tyki Miki, at your service." Tyki tossed her a playing card. Roxanne was surprised when she caught it and flipped it over to see not a suit but a mini jail cell with a screaming inmate dressed in strips.

_"Sallll-amannnn-draaaa! Sallll-amannnn-draaaa!"_

Roxanne was confused and looked up to ask how it knew her name but before she could ask Tyki ran up behind Roxanne and pressed a rag to her mouth and nose till. Roxanne tried to fight back but the man was too strong and she couldn't get her tails around.

"Sorry about this," Tyki continued to hold Roxanne even after she had fall in against him and he took the rag off her face.

"Now to greet cheater boy."

* * *

Levi and Allen landed on the roof of the train and looked at Tyki standing at the edge of the train holding Roxy like a baby.

"Tyki." Both growled together at the old enemy.

"Now, now, lets not be hasty." Tyki stepped away from the edge. "I've been told not to hurt this little lamb," Tyki paused to stroke Roxanne's head. "But the earl said nothing about you." Tyki look up with a cruel, bloodlust smile and threw out a hand. Allen ran over to Levi and wrapped Crown Clown around them both as a wave of carnivorous butterflies swarmed them. Outside the protective innocent was only the sound of screaming butterflies and Tyki's disappearing laughter.

The humming faded all at once and Allen and Lavi peeked out. Kanda stood with his back to the pair putting away his sword.

"Yu! What are you doing here?" Lavi stood up with Allen, who was back in his normal exorcist jacket. Kanda turned to them.

"Where's Roxy?"

"Tyki showed up and took her." Allen looked down. Levi walked over to comfort him when Kanda grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the train car and into a seat.

"We'll deal with that later for now we need to get to the new headquarters and set up the arc." Kanda glanced at Lavi, who had just jumped down. "Bookman said he needs to talk to you guys as soon as possible. I think it has to do with why Roxy was taken."

Levi and Allen nodded. There was nothing they could do but wait.

* * *

I know its short but wanted to get it out. Thank you so much for your reviews and fallowing! love you all!

Will get next chapter out ASAP! Please keep reviewing and reading.


End file.
